Various conventional systems attempt to merge lidar measurements and video images to obtain three dimensional images of targets. Typically, these conventional systems require some pre-specified initial model of the target in order to combine lidar measurements with the video image to form a three dimensional image.
Unfortunately, the pre-specified initial model places significant restraints on the ability of the systems to combine lidar measurements with the video image and as a result, the three dimensional image is seldom sufficient for purposes of identifying the target.
Furthermore, these conventional systems typically are unable to adequately account for motion of the target and hence often require that the target remain substantially motionless during an image capture period.
What is needed is an improved system and method for capturing three dimensional images using lidar and video measurements and refining the three dimensional images to account for stochastic errors.